This invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly to light fixtures having the ability to store extra lengths of electrical wiring.
Light fixtures which may be mounted to the planar surface of a ceiling or wall have existed for many years. These light fixtures typically include a mounting plate which is mounted directly to the wall or ceiling, a threaded mounting post or nipple extending from the mounting plate, a canopy or otherwise decorative plate which is mountable upon the mounting plate through the mounting post and a threaded nut received upon the mounting post, and a light assembly which is coupled to the canopy. The light assembly may include one of more light sockets and decorative arms, housings, encasements, mounting chains and the like. The electric sockets are coupled to an elongated electric cord which is coupled to an electric power line positioned adjacent the mounting plate.
In the past, light fixtures such as chandeliers have been mounted by supporting the light assembly below the previously mounted mounting plate so that the electric cord may be connected to the electric power line within the ceiling. The canopy is then raised and mounted to the mounting plate with the mounting post extending through a hole in the mounting plate. The electric cord is typically passed through the hollow center of the mounting post. A nut is then threaded upon the mounting post whereby the weight of the light assembly is supported by the mounting post.
The distance between the light assembly and the mounting plate may vary, as with a chandelier having a chain which is cut to the appropriate length according to the height of the ceiling. Prior to mounting the light assembly any extra length of the electric cord may be coiled and stored within the canopy. However, should this length of extra electric cord be length the installer may have difficulty placing the entire length within the canopy. Furthermore, the cord must be positioned in such as manner as to enable the passage of the mounting post through the canopy and through the hole within the canopy. This may be problematic as the electric cord oftentimes blocks the canopy hole. If this occurs, the electric cord must be manually repositioned. Also, if the operator were to force the canopy upward with the mounting hole blocked the mounting post may damage the electric cord, thereby creating a potential hazard.
Furthermore, in raising the light assembly to its final mounted position there is usually another slack length of electric cord that must be dealt with to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The same problem previously recited with reference to the extra length of electric cord again arises.
As an alternative, the electric cord has oftentimes been pushed back through the hollow mounting post so that it is stowed within the recess within the ceiling. This recess usually provides only a limited amount of space and therefore it may not be able to accommodate the entire length of slack portion. As such, the electric cord is oftentimes bent and stowed within the canopy prior to the final movement in mounting the canopy to the mounting plate. This process however sometimes places the electric cord in a position which blocks the passage of the mounting post through the canopy and through the hole within the bottom of the canopy, i.e., the electric cord may block the mounting hole in the canopy.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a light fixture which will enable the electric cord associated with the lighting assembly to be stowed in a safe and efficient manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a light fixture mountable to a planar surface comprises a mounting plate mounted to a generally planar surface, a post extending from the mounting plate, a covering plate adapted to be mounted to the mounting plate, a fastener configured to mate with said post, at least one light socket coupleable to the covering plate, and an elongated electric cord electrically coupled to the light socket. The covering plate has an outer shell with a mounting hole therein sized and shaped to receive said post and a winding spool positioned within the outer shell With this construction, a length of the electric cord may be wrapped about the spool to stow any excess amount of the electric cord.